An Exceptional Gift
by csinycastle85
Summary: Mac surprises Jo with a gift.


**Title: An Exceptional Gift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. The book Alice in Wonderland is owned by Lewis Carroll and the movie is owned by Walt Disney Pictures. Feather Theme and Forrest Gump is owned by Paramount Pictures.**

**A/N: A sequel to "Push In The Right Direction" as requested by Annie (loopydreamer). **

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K**

* * *

-July, 2013-

Jo couldn't be happier.

Ever since she and Mac cleared the air that summer night in Myrtle Beach and made love afterwards, it seemed like they were enjoying each other's company even more than before. So much that their team noticed.

Now, a year later, she and Mac were in Buffalo to see the Niagara Falls for a well-deserved vacation. When Mac heard that Jo had not been able to see the phenomenal falls either he booked the trip and requested for a week off.

Following a day of sightseeing and doing activities around the Falls, which included the aquarium of Niagara and the Discovery Center, they were in a helicopter so they could see the falls from above.

They were both in total awe at the beauty of the Niagara Falls; Jo was loving it. However she didn't know that the ride served another purpose than just seeing the Falls from a different prospective. Mac was ready to ask the most important question of his life; he was going to ask Jo to marry him.

He had never thought that after losing Claire tragically that he was ever going to find love again, let alone fall in love and ask the question a second time around.

As Jo was looking outside he took the moment of distraction and clandestinely pulled out the ring out of his pocket and placed it onto her finger. As soon as he had done so, she noticed her finger had felt a little heavier than a few seconds before. Turning her head she was surprised to see a gorgeous ring on her ring finger. Jo looked up and saw a Cheshire-cat sized grin on Mac's face.

She was in so much shock she almost missed Mac beginning to talk, "Jo, I love you more than words can say or describe. Everything about you makes my heart flutter, your smile, your empathy, and your southern charm, hospitality and accent. You showed me that love is possible and I consider myself the luckiest guy in the world to call you the love of my life."

Lifting up her hand and kissing it he asked, "Miss Josephine Charlotte Danville will you do the honors in becoming my wife... Will you marry me?"

Jo was still in complete shock from what happened; however once she had gathered her thoughts she gently pushed down the speaker part of the head set and placed her left hand on Mac's face and brought him close for a quick kiss and when they parted, Jo readjusted the microphone and said, "Mac, you are the sweetest, most thoughtful guy I have ever met and also the sneakiest! To answer your question, yes I will marry you!"

Mac smiled at Jo's response and he pushed up the microphone up enough so he could kiss her on the lips. When they parted, he saw the look of want in her eyes and knew she wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

Once they had gotten off the helicopter they were on their way back to their hotel room so they could spend their first night together as an engaged couple.

Ten minutes later they had got back to the hotel. They were at the elevator waiting and as they waited they discreetly exchanged kisses without showing to much PDA. Once they were in their room they went at it and there was no stopping them.

-x-

-Nine months later, April 2014-

It had been nine months since Mac had asked Jo to marry him and now they were mingling with their guests. As he saw Jo laugh with Lindsay, Mac was in his own thoughts, one of which was their wedding ceremony. It had been nothing short of romantic. Their vows were so touching that half of the guests had began crying not long after they began saying their vows.

_-Flashback to a few hours before, when the love birds exchanged their vows-_

_The pries had just finished the mass and said, "Now it is time for the personal vows that McKenna and Josephine each wrote. You may go ahead Josephine."_

_Standing in front of Mac in her wedding gown, a Strapless A Line Gown with Split Back that was paired with a short sleeve lace embroidered tulle jacket, Jo looked at Mac and began her vows, "Mac, when I first laid my eyes on you I had a funny feeling that I couldn't explain. We flirted but my fear of getting hurt again nearly cost me your love, so today I fully and unconditionally give you my all, to be by your side through thick and thin. I vow to hold you when we go to sleep and kiss you when we wake up. Today, I become your soul-mate. I am your best friend your confidant and your lover. Today I become your wife. We have been through so much and that is the past, good and bad. It has made our love stronger each and every day. Today, we give ourselves to one another and we will continue to prevail, because the best is yet to come. I love you Mac, for all eternity."_

_Mac wiped away her tears, as she did the same for him, then he began his vow._

_"Jo, my love, my all, you came into my life unexpectedly and changed my it forever. At first I wasn't sure if I wanted to date because I didn't want to go through the grief again, but a friend told me I should go for it and I'm glad I did. So I come here today, Jo, to join my life to yours before this company. In their presence I pledge to be true to you, to respect you,and to grow with you through the years. Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward."_

-Back to present time at the reception-

They had decided to keep things as intimate as possible, so they only invited their team—which now included Stella and her husband Nick Stokes. Also amongst the guests were Jo's mother Elizabeth and Mac's mom Millie. As for the wedding party Jo chose Ellie as the maid of honor, Lindsay and Stella as the bridesmaids and Lucy and little Gabrielle(Stella and Nick's daughter) as the flower girls whilst Mac chose Tyler as the best man and Danny and Sheldon as the groomsmen

Mac was suddenly pulled from his reverie when the DJ's voice rang out to gather everyone's attention, "Okay, now it is time for the bride and groom to dance their first dance as husband and wife. I have the groom's special request picked out and ready."

When the song "Feather Theme" began to play, Mac looked at Jo and asked, "May I have this dance, Mrs. Taylor?"

Jo smiled radiantly and said, "Yes Mr. Taylor, I would be delighted."

Mac got Jo's drink out of her hand set both hers and his down and then he gave her his left arm and Jo took it, letting him lead the way to the dance floor. When they reached the dance floor, he took her left hand and placed it on his shoulder, then took her right hand in his left hand as he placed his right hand on her back and they began to dance.

As they danced they looked into each other's eyes and knew what they saw was happiness and love that would last them a life time.


End file.
